Dark Crystal Prototype
by Demonica
Summary: the beginning of a saga...people like it then r&r and i will post more


My Transformers Fanfiction: The Dark Crystal Wars.  
  
A Brief History:  
  
Year 2092: Autobots Are Many In Number, Decepticons Are Few And Far Between.  
  
Year 2093: It Begins. A Group of Decepticons Claim the World Maelstrom as Their New Command Centre. Their New Leader Is a Robot Called Gaunt. He Sends Out Groups of Decepticons to Recruit and To Discover New Weapons to Use against the Autobots. A New Autobot Leader Comes To Power: Hidero Prime.  
  
Year 2095: Dark Crystal Is Discovered By Sepulchre - A Decepticon Warrior. It Is Discovered To Have Almost Magical Powers. Collection Of It Begins. Work begins On the Diablo Series of Robots. Hidero Prime Sends Out Warriors to Search for Reasons Why the Decepticons Seem To Have Disappeared.  
  
Year 2096: Diablo Robots Are Finished. The Decepticon Legion Is Formed. The Diablo Robots Are Called Great Knights, Triple Changers Are Called Warrior Knights, And Six Changers Are Called Dark Knights. Skrites Are Created By Faust. Spark Combining Becomes Possible: The Ability To Unite Minds To Destroy Weaknesses And Improve Strengths.  
  
Year 2097: Now........  
  
Decepticons:  
  
Gaunt: Liege Of The Decepticon Legion.  
  
Modes: Large Midnight Blue Manga Robot, Futuristic Limousine, Andrewsarchus (Huge Prehistoric Wolf), Futuristic Fighter Jet (No Cockpit, Four Winged i.e. Front View: X ), Prism Tank (Futuristic Well Armoured WW1 Tank i.e. No Turret!) And Huge Dragon.  
Weapons: Robot: Large Samurai Style Dark Crystal Sword And Double Mega-Blaster Cannons Mounted On Shoulders. Limo: Cannons Mounted On Sides Of Car And Dark Crystal Spikes All Over Body. Andrewsarchus: Dark Crystal Teeth And Claws. Jet: Cannon On Sides Of Nose And "DoomShrike" Missiles On WingTips. Prism Tank: Cannons On Both Sides Of Body. Dragon: Dark Crystal Claws And Teeth And Dark Power Breath.  
Personality: True Evil. Cunning And Clever. Very High Dark Power Rating. Skilful And A Great Tactician. The Most Powerful Decepticon Since Galvatron/Megatron. Fast And Strong. NO KNOWN WEAKNESSES. (Spark Originally From Shockwave/Lord Zarak/BW Megatron/Black Convoy).  
  
  
  
(All Dark Crystal Swords And Laser Pistols/Rifles Become Dark Crystal Spikes And Laser Cannons In Vehicle/Monster Modes In The Next 5 Robots)  
  
Diablo I: Great Knight Of The Decepticon Legion (Designation: PackLord (Hunter And Tracker)). (Overall Dark Power: Medium).  
Individuals: Body: Anubis. Left Leg: Spike. Right Leg: Cinos. Right Arm: Violate. Left Arm: Soon.  
  
Modes: Diablo I: Silver Manga Robot And Wolf. Anubis: Hunting Dog And Robot. Spike: Shark And Robot. Cinos: Futuristic Car And Fighter Jet. Violate: Mosquito And Robot. Soon: Speedboat And Robot.  
  
Weapons: Diablo I: Dark Crystal Sword And "Decimator" Missile Launchers. Also Large Acid Gun (Violate's Stinger). Anubis: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Rifle. Spike: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Cinos: Dark Power Cannons And Laser Cannons. Violate: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Soon: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol.  
  
Personalities And Abilities: Diablo I: A Fast And Lithe Decepticon Who Enjoys Hunting His Prey Before Killing Them. Capable of Running At 70 Mph In Robot Mode And Achieving Speeds Of Over 350 Mph As A Wolf. Cruel And Sadistic.(Spark Originally From: Cyclonus/Tarantulas) Anubis: A Cunning And Amusing Decepticon Who Cracks Jokes And Heads With Equal DeadPan Ability. Fast And Lethal. (Spark Originally From: Trigger-happy/ Laserbeak) Spike: A Violent And Stupid Decepticon Who Is However Very Fast And A Good Hunter. (Original Spark From: Skywarp/Rumble) Cinos: Fast And Quiet. Deadly At High Speed Chases. Top Ground Speed Of 500Mph And Top Airspeed Of 2500Mph. (Spark Originally From: Terrorsaur/Buzzsaw) Violate: A Perfect Infiltrator. Has The Ability To Shrink. Very Evil. (Spark Previously From: Kickback/Pounce) Soon: Unknown. Thought To Be Very Dangerous. (Spark Previously From ?/?)  
  
  
  
Diablo II: Great Knight Of The Decepticon Legion (Designation: Guardian (BodyGuard To Gaunt)). (Overall Dark Power: High)  
Individuals: Body: Erebus. Left Leg: Alumni. Right Leg: Xeno. Right Arm: Draven. Left Arm: Horizon.  
  
Modes: Diablo II: Deep Purple Tank And Manga Robot. Erebus: Robot And Cannon. Alumni: Armoured Car And Robot. Xeno: Alien (Alien Movies) And Facehugger. Draven: Crow And Robot. Horizon: Spaceship And Gun (for Gaunt).  
  
Weapons: Diablo II: Dark Crystal Sword And Mega-Cannon (Most Of Erebus's Cannon Mode). Also Flamer Cannon (Most Of Horizon). Erebus: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Rifle. Alumni: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Xeno: None (See Personality And Abilities). Draven: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Horizon: Laser Cannons In Spaceship Mode And Dark Power Shoulder Cannon When In Gun Mode.  
  
Personalities And Abilities: Diablo II: Sensible And Skilful. Calm But Quick. Has A Very Slow Temper But Is Very Dangerous When Annoyed. (Spark Originally Sixshot/Soundwave) Erebus: Highly Irritating And Violent. Doesn't work well in a team. A Loner. (Spark Originally Razorclaw/BlastOff) Alumni: A Brawling Bragging Berserker Fighter. Strong But Liable To Mechanical Faults. (Spark Originally Brawl/SkullCruncher) Xeno: Created Of Pure Dark Crystal. Extremely Dangerous. The Perfect Assassin. (Spark Originally ?/?) Draven: Cool And Calm. Fast And Deceptively Strong. (Spark Originally Hungrr/Nightracer) Horizon: Powerful. Quiet.(Spark Originally Astrotrain/Vortex)  
  
  
  
Diablo III: Great Knight Of The Decepticon Legion (Designation: Sorcerer (Dark Power Wielder)). (Overall Dark Power: Unreadable)  
Individuals: Body: Massacre. Left Leg: Eliminatrix. Right Leg: TaskForce. Right Arm: Dogma. Left Arm: Stirch.  
  
Modes: Diablo III: White Dragon And Manga Robot. Massacre: Serpent And Robot. Eliminatrix: Armoured Command Post And Fast Attack Vehicle. TaskForce: Missile Tank And Robot. Dogma: Bat And Robot. Stirch: Demon And Robot.  
  
Weapons: Diablo III: Dark Crystal Sword, Dark Power Launchers And Missile Launchers (TaskForce's Turret). Also Winged Demon Familiar "Reaper" (A Combination Of Dogma's Wings And Stirch's Demonic Parts). Massacre: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Rifle. Eliminatrix: Laser Cannons. TaskForce: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Dogma: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Stirch: Dark Crystal Sword And Dark Power Magic Powers.  
  
Personalities And Abilities: Diablo III: A Formidable Opponent. No Trace Of Compassion. Dark Power Is Incredible. (Spark Originally ?/Bludgeon) Massacre: A Trickster And Poisoner. Very Evil. Calm But Thoughtful. (Spark Originally Squeezeplay/Bombshell) Elminatrix: A Warrior Whose Only Goal Is To Annihilate All Autobots. (Spark Originally Stalker/Frenzy) TaskForce: A Frustrated Warrior. Early Prototype Of Spark Combination Has Resulted In An Untrustworthy And Moody Decepticon. (Spark Originally Starscream/Scourge) Dogma: A Horrible And Disgusting Opponent. Smells Rotten. (Spark Originally Ratbat/Skalor) Stirch: Details Currently Unavailable.(Spark Originally Mindwipe/?)  
  
  
  
Diablo IV: Great Knight Of The Decepticon Legion (Designation: Annihilator (Destruction And Elimination...Of Everything!)). (Overall Dark Power: Low)  
Individuals: Body: Doom. Left Leg: Raiser. Right Leg: Nail. Right Arm: Dread. Left Arm: Machine.  
  
Modes: Diablo IV: Deep Red Armoured Base And Manga Robot. Doom: Robot And Tank. Raiser: Armoured Attack Vehicle And Robot. Nail: Destruction Vehicle And Raptor. Dread: Robot And Armoured Killing Platform (Think ED209). Machine: Truck And Robot.  
  
Weapons: Diablo IV: Dark Crystal Sword And "Void" Cannon And "Redeemer" Missile Batteries. Also Twin Quad Laser Cannon On Right Fist (Dread) And Deleter Cannon Mounted Under Left Fist (Doom's Turret) And Dark Whip (Nail's Tail) And Left Shoulder Mounted Claw (Nail's Claw Arm) And Twin Laser Cannons On Legs (Raiser's Cannons) And Dark Power Launchers On Chest. Doom: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Rifle. Raiser: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Nail: Dark Crystal Spikes/Claws And Teeth And Laser Cannons (Both Modes). Dread: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Machine: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol.  
  
Personalities And Abilities: Diablo IV: The Most Destructive Robot Ever. His Great Power And Weapons Make Up For Minimal Intelligence. NO KNOWN WEAKNESSES. (Spark Originally Devastator/Bruticus/Trypticon) Doom: Built To Destroy Autobots And Loves To Do It. Always In The Front Lines Of A Battle. (Spark Originally Onslaught/SnapDragon) Raiser: The Stupidest 'con Ever. Likes To Rip Things Apart In His Bare Hands. Often Forgets His Mission. (Spark Originally Motormaster/Apeface) Nail: Hates Everything But Loves To Destroy Autobots (Spark Originally Headstrong/Breakdown) Dread: Psychopathic, Schizophrenic Death On Legs. (Spark Originally Trigger-happy/Abominus) Machine: The Most Sensible Of The Team But Also A Bit Of A Coward. Can Repair Almost Any Damage Inflicted. (Spark Originally Octane/Bulletbike)  
  
  
  
Diablo V: Great Knight Of The Decepticon Legion (Designation: Overlord (Army Commander And Tactician)). (Overall Dark Power: High)  
Individuals: Body: Eca. Left Leg: Tak. Right Leg: Raistlin. Right Arm: Caliban. Left Arm: Setebos.  
  
Modes: Diablo V: Black Manga Robot And Spaceship. Eca: Truck And Robot. Tak: Serpent And Demon. Raistlin: Helicopter And Robot. Caliban: Tank And Robot. Setebos: Raptor And Dragster.  
  
Weapons: Diablo V: Dark Crystal Sword And Quad Laser Cannon (Caliban's Turret) And Dark Power "Ultima" Launcher (Eca's Tanker Trailer) Eca: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Rifle. Tak: Dark Crystal Fangs Filled With Dark Power And Dark Crystal Claws And Dark Power Magic Powers. Raistlin: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Caliban: Dark Crystal Sword And Laser Pistol. Setebos: Laser Cannons And Dark Crystal Teeth And Claws.  
  
Personalities And Abilities: Diablo V: A Cunning And Clever Tactician. Fearless. NO KNOWN WEAKNESSES. (Spark Originally Scorponok/Predaking) Eca: Unstoppable In Combat. Fast And Lethal. Well Respected By His Fellows. (Spark Originally Thrust/Dragstrip) Tak: No Current Information Available. (Spark Originally ?/?) Raistlin: Dark Power Wielder. Fast And Smart. Quiet. Others Find Him Difficult To Talk To. (Spark Originally Needlenose/Ramjet) Caliban: Violent And Uncontrollable. Very Dangerous As A Friend. Even More Dangerous As An Enemy. (Spark Originally Slicer/Snaptrap) Setebos: Stupid And Unstoppable. Fast But Unpredictable. Fights Other Decepticons. (Spark Originally Runamuck/Rampage).  



End file.
